Tierra de Nadie
by KevinBlu
Summary: Deambular por la linea del sueño y la realidad es peligroso, ya que la mentira y la verdad son lo mismo alli.


¿Sueños? Si, he tenido muchos. Casi todas las noches, en realidad. Todos son hermosos. Pocas veces he soñado cosas malas, generalmente cuando estoy nervioso por algo o después de ver una película que no debía ver.

Tengo la extraña costumbre de arruinarme mis experiencias nocturnas al recordarme que es solo un sueño, que abriré los ojos y se acabara. Extrañamente, soy muy consciente de la irrealidad cuando la veo.

Mi subconsciente me ha regalado muchas imágenes y experiencias en mi mundo letárgico. Desde extraordinarias aventuras en las más recónditas localidades del mundo, hasta románticas veladas con hermosas aves. No siempre con Perla, curiosamente, pero es normal que aun casado un hombre mire a otras. Solo mirar. Si comienza a desear, ya es un problema.

Sin embargo, ningún sueño de los que he tenido había sido parecido a ese.

Parecía de noche, pero tranquilamente podría haber sido de mañana.

El cielo no era azul… no era celeste… no era negro…

Un rojo carmesí se extendía sobre mí, dificultando bastante la visión.

No sabía muy bien donde estaba, pero sabía que era un sueño. Podía estar donde sea, o quizás en ninguna parte. Podía ser un lugar donde yo ya había estado. Podía estar reviviendo un recuerdo. Quizás no, tal vez estaba en un lugar que había visto en la tele y que había deseado visitar. Tal vez no era ninguna de esas opciones; tal vez era un lugar completamente ficticio, creado por mi mente.

El aire se sentía pesado, me costaba respirar. Olía a humo, a ceniza, a calor. El cielo era rojo, eso es de lo que estaba seguro… y yo estaba mirando hacia él, pero mi cuello estaba recto. Inmediatamente me di cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Ayudándome con una de mis alas, me di vuelta y me puse de pie... no me gusto lo que vi.

El paisaje era desolador. No había nada, solo fuego y humo y cráteres y muchas cosas desparramadas por el piso. A lo lejos se escuchaban explosiones; unas pequeñas, otras más grandes. Luces a modo de relámpago brillaban y se apagaban en el cielo.

"_¿Nubes?"_

No recordaba haberlas visto, pero tal vez era porque estaba distraído. Nubes negras cubrían grandes porciones del cielo, y era en ellas donde se reflejaban las luces.

El suelo estaba seco, muerto, agrietado. El aire se sentía pesado, me costaba respirar, y dolía al hacerlo. Me dolía la cabeza y me sentía desorientado, con ganas de vomitar. Mis oídos zumbaban y me temblaban las patas. Me sentía pesado, robusto, cargado. Mis ojos me pesaban.

"_¿Por qué estaba en el suelo?"_

Alce mis alas a la altura de mi cabeza. Las puntas de mis plumas estaban levemente quemadas y tapadas de hollín. Casi no podía distinguir mi azul entre todo ese negro. Me costó trabajo levantarlas, la verdad. Las sentía más pesadas de lo que verdad eran, las sentía dormidas. Me dolían… me dolían mucho… pero por alguna razón, aun lo las sentía. Piensen en cuando se queman con agua muy caliente: primero se siente un especie de escalofríos tremendo donde no sienten nada, después viene el calor y recién ahí el dolor. Yo estaba en la primera fase todavía y sabría que cuando terminara sería muy feo.

Baje mis alas con tanta fuerza que de no haber estado pegadas a mi cuerpo se hubieran caído. Mi mirada se desvió a mi cuerpo, fallando en encontrar el azul que estaba buscando. Mi cuerpo estaba cubierto, desde la base de mis paras hasta el cuello de un uniforme en el mismo estado que mis alas: Cubierto de hollín, desgarrado y falto de partes, con el agregado de un espeso lodo. Al parecer, en algún momento había sido verde o distintos tonos de eso. Casi parecía camuflaje, aunque dudo que hubiera servido en este paraje desolador.

Alce mi mirada, todo se veía rojo y naranja. Avance, tambaleante, pero avance sin caerme. El suelo era desigual y había cráteres humeantes por todos lados. Volviendo la cabeza hacía donde había estado, viendo uno de dichos cráteres no muy lejos de donde yo había despertado. Eso explicaba mucho y mi mente empezaba a unir los puntos. Lleve mi ala a mi cintura y lo sentí.

Frio… cruel… puntiagudo… mortal…

La funda de mi cuchillo se había roto y ahora el metal traicionero colgaba libre en mi cinturón, aunque en un ángulo seguro para no cortarme.

"_Otros de mis sueños en el que soy un soldado ¿Verdad?"_

A medida que avanzábamos, mi mente se iba esclareciendo y la idea de mi sueño se hacía cada vez más clara. Trincheras, alambrados, trampas para tanques, escombros… pero no reconocí el lugar exacto donde estábamos.

Mis ojos empezaron a percatarse de detalles más siniestros en este sueño. Mientras caminaba, no pude evitar notar cientos de uniformes parecidos los míos, aunque me costó un poco de trabajo el darme cuenta de que dichos uniformes no estaban vacíos. Charcos carmesís se extendían en el suelo donde las aves que llevaban esas vestimentas.

Salte la última trinchera, y me adentre en lo que los soldados llaman "Tierra de nadie". El espacio entre tu trinchera y la de tu enemigo es el lugar más mortífero del mundo durante un combate. Si los artículos que he leído son ciertos, meterte una granada activada en los pantalones es mucho más seguro y con muchas más probabilidades de sobrevivir que intentar cruzar la Tierra de Nadie durante una guerra de trincheras.

No es que importase.

Sin embargo, lo que sea que haya sucedido en ese lugar parecía haber terminado hace mucho y, en todo caso, todo esto era un sueño. No importaba en realidad. No había peligro y todas esas muertes no eran reales.

Camine sabiendo que estaría a salvo, pero no pude evitar sentir pena. Antes había cadáveres, pero aquí el suelo estaba alfombrado por aves muertas. En algunas partes, tuve que pisotear algunas para poder avanzar. Por alguna razón, no me descompuse. Sentía que ya había vivido momentos así, aunque estaba muy seguro de que no.

Muchas aves parecían estar trenzándose en combate en el momento mismo que la muerte las reclamo. Algunas incluso usaban un uniforme diferente al mío, de un verde más oscuro. Espadas, bayonetas, cuchillos… todas atravesando el cuerpo de aves de uno u otro bando.

Evitaba los cráteres en gran medida, porque en ellos no había cadáveres limpios. Partes desmembradas, órganos, huesos carnosos… eso era lo que aún permanecía.

Pasaron minutos, pero podrían tranquilamente haber sido horas, y aun no me alejaba más de cien metros de donde empecé. El entumecimiento en mis alas se iba disipando y comenzaba a recobrar un poco de movimiento en ellas. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese punto, pero no caminaba del todo recto. Tal vez estaba más mareado de lo que pensaba.

_¿Quién es él?_

Estaba tirado en el borde de uno de los cráteres, este aun humeante. Era diferente a los demás cuerpos, porque era negro pero no de hollín. Este se notaba que era su tono. Tenía un pico considerablemente más grande, aunque el resto de su cuerpo en si era más grande. Lo que me llamo la atención de este además de lo obvio fue que su pico se movía. Se abría y se cerraba, como tratando hablar.

Podría haber sido mi imaginación… podría haberlo ignorado… podría haber seguido.

Podría haber sido muchas cosas, pero lo que fue al final fue que me acerque lo más rápido que pude. A pocos pasos del ave me di cuenta de dos cosas: al parecer, yo y el ave éramos camaradas, porque llevaba el mismo uniforme que yo; y que el ave en el suelo era un tucán. Comencé a caminar más lentamente, como intentando acercarme sin que me notase. En algún momento dado, el tucán giro su cabeza hace mi dirección y sonrió.

Era una sonrisa difícil de interpretar, podía significar muchas cosas. Transmitía muchas cosas también. Había alegría, calma, resolución, paz… pero también había temor, dolor, tristeza, frustración…

Tenía la sensación de que conocía esta ave, de que debía conocerla, pero por más que buscaba en mis recuerdos no podía encontrar algo sobre él. No tenía lógica… nada tenía sentido…

Una vez más, esto era un sueño. Poco importaban ambos conceptos. Lo que me importaba en el momento era satisfacer mi curiosidad.

"A…g-gua…" Murmuro el soldado caído.

Me arrodille a su lado, y sostuve una de sus alas en la mía. Instintivamente me lleve la otra al pecho, donde encontré una cantimplora. Destape la botella con mi pico y volqué un poco en el del tucan.

"_¿De dónde salió esto? ¿Cómo supe que estaba ahí?"_

La misma respuesta de siempre contesto ambas preguntas.

El extraño aparentemente conocido trago el líquido y su sonrisa se acentuó.

"G-gracias hermano… lo necesitaba…" El ave rio "Valla paseo por el parque, ¿Eh? Me pregunto si algún sargento de instrucción estará aquí para ver" Volvió a reír, mientras una lagrima se deslizaba de sus ojos.

"¿Qué paso?" Me encontré diciendo antes de darme cuenta.

"Pues… no se…" giro su cabeza hacia la dirección en la que yo me estaba dirigiendo "Supongo que ganamos… o nos exterminamos el uno al otro… esta invasión estaba condenada a fracasar de todos modos…" Fue su respuesta "…aunque sí que fue una fiesta intensa, ¿Eh? Si…"

No le conteste.

No podía.

¿Qué podía decirle?

"Oye… amigo… ¿Me harías un favor? ¿Podrías ver mis patas? Las siento raras…"

Asentí y mi mirada se desvió a… donde… se… suponían… que sus patas estarían…

Volví a mirarlo a su cara, y en sus ojos vi desaparecer el miedo, siendo reemplazado por completa paz. Entendí lo que había pasado.

Es tonto, lo se pero sentí… que aunque fuera solo un sueño, aunque no fuera real, aunque no tuviera ni idea quien era ese tucán (o si realmente existía). Sentí que debía mostrar algo de respeto por él. Lo considere apropiado.

Seguí mi camino a través de la Tierra de Nadie, confiando que llegaría al otro lado en poco tiempo, después de colocar la camisa del tucán sobre su cara. Podría haber hecho más, supongo. En mi espalda tenia colgada una pala. Podría haber cavado una tumba, pero eso no tendría sentido.

Era solo un sueño, no era necesario hacer tanto, pero igual me hubiera sentido mal de haberme ido sin hacer nada.

Ciento cincuenta metros… ¿O tal vez doscientos? Quizá algo entre medio, no importa. Llegue a la otra trinchera, y el paisaje era igual. Muerte, destrucción, humo… todo era igual, pero aquí era un poco peor. El olor a podredumbre era muy fuerte y el respirar era casi imposible.

Tan pronto como llegue, me arroje al interior de la trinchera y me senté.

Me dolía la cabeza.

El aire era mejor allí. No era perfecto, y aun olía mal, pero era menos pesado. Se podía respirar un poco mejor. Mi cabeza se calmó luego de unos minutos de descanso y unos tragos de agua. Seguía tan desorientado como antes y aun me zumbaban los oídos. El silencio era casi sepulcral. Ya no se oía nada, ni siquiera el aire pasar.

Considere quedarme ahí. El paisaje fuera de la trinchera no era para nada invitante, y retroceder por el camino ya recorrido tampoco me parecía buena opción. No quería tener que volver a ver ese tucán. Mi mente me decía que debía conocerlo, que era importante para mí. Me sentía mal por no poder hacerlo y es por eso que no quería volver a verlo.

"_¿Qué es ese ruido?"_

Los sollozos de alguien empezaron a llegarme a los oídos.

Me levante y comencé a caminar por la trinchera, medio cabizbajo, siguiendo el sonido.

Conforme me acercaba, la trinchera comenzaba a mostrar cosas como las que había afuera: Cadáveres, sangre, armas… y ese olor a muerte del cual yo trataba de huir, pero aquí era mucho más fuerte. Caí a mis rodillas y casi vómito, pero me contuve. Continúe, casi gateando, apurando el paso, mi cuerpo sintiéndose pesado una vez más. Me ardían los ojos y comenzaba a sentirme cansado, con sueño, a pesar de haberme despertado hace escasos minutos. Considere irónico el tener sueño mientras soñando.

En algún punto dado, se abrió un camino en la trinchera además del camino principal, el cual se adentraba en él, por darle algún nombre de referencia, territorio enemigo. Doble por él y de inmediato me encontré con la entrada de lo que alguna vez fue un bunker. El techo no pudo soportar la presión del suelo más y había cedido, los tirantes de madera que alguna vez lo supieron sostener ahora se consumían en el fuego.

En la entrada de la destruida estructura estaba en el suelo la fuente de los sollozos.

"_¡Por dios!"_

El canario era considerablemente más pequeño, amarillo como usualmente son, con uniforme más claro que el mío. Estampado en la manga del ala, un escudo plateado con una cruz roja dibujada en el medio; en su cabeza un pequeño gorro con el mismo símbolo.

Lagrimas caían constantemente de sus enrojecidos ojos. Su uniforme estaba completamente cubierto de sangre. Acurrucado entre sus alas, bien apretado contra su pecho en una manera de abrazo protector, descansaba una negra ala de otra ave. Pero solo eso, el ala.

Era una vista macabra.

El canario hablaba, o por lo menos trataba de hacerlo, ya que todo lo que salía de su pico era balbuceadas sin sentido. Cada tanto, sin embargo, podía distinguir una que otra palabra.

"Hasta el final… hermano… hasta el final… ¿Eh?... juntos hasta el final... ellos quisieron separarnos… no te dejare… no no… jaja… nada nos separara… hasta el final… hasta el final... si… si…"

No me tomo mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que no era a mí a quien esas palabras estaban dirigidas. El ave mecía esa ala como si fuera un bebe o algo así, susurrándole cosas y repitiéndolas una y otra vez, en un tono de voz dulce y tranquilizador. Su mirada parecía perdida. Sus ojos se veían enfocados pero no parecían ver nada. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, sus iris rojos de tanto llorar.

"_¿Debería… decir algo? ¿Hacer notar mi presencia?"_

"Oye… ¿E-estas bien?" Dije lo más calmada y serenamente posible. No se si importase.

Mis palabras fueron como un catalizador.

"¡NO TE ME ACERQUES!" El ave se levantó, dio media vuelta y cayo sentado mirando hacia mi dirección. En una ala todavía sostenía maternalmente el ala de su fallecido camarada, en la otra blandía una pequeña sierra de amputación "¡NO ME ALEJARAS DE ÉL! ¡JURAMOS QUE NOS CUIDARIAMOS EL UNO AL OTRO! ¡NO LO ABANDONARE!"

Di un paso atrás, pero igualmente se me abalanzo sobre mí con el implemento quirúrgico dirigido a mi estómago y una furia ciega indescriptible en sus ojos.

Reaccione a tiempo, gracias a Dios, y lo esquive…

Pero apenas…

Salte lo más rápido que pude fuera de ahí, arrastrándome una vez más a la calcinada y profanada superficie y comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude territorio adentro. Me persiguió por un corto trecho, gritando cosas sin sentido y obscenidades. Luego sonrió, beso el ala cercenada que llevaba, dio media vuelta y volvió caminando lentamente de regreso a la entrada del bunker.

Corrí…

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, lo más rápido que mi cuerpo me lo permitía.

Corrí hasta que me ardía el pecho y mi s pulmones amenazaban con salirse por mi boca.

Corrí sobre cuerpos, sobre cadáveres, cobre bajas… corrí sobre ellos sin importarme su santidad ni tenerles respeto. Pisotee sus pechos, patee sus caras, camine sobre sus alas, resbale sobre sus órganos esparcidos. Alguna que otra vez sentí como si el cuerpo se movía o trataba de hablarme, pero a mi poco me importaba. Yo solo quería correr, alejarme, desaparecer. Tenía miedo… quería esconderme y esperar.

Yo quería que este sueño… no… que esta pesadilla terminase.

Estaba tan concentrado en correr que fue muy tarde cuando me percate de las aves corriendo en dirección contraria, con gritos de puto terror escapando de sus labios. Fue tarde, también, cuando me percate del alambre de púas frente a mi. Solo cuando lo pise y ambas de mis patas se enredaron en él fue cuando me calme.

Respire profundamente, una vez… dos… tres…

Alce la cabeza para ver mis patas. Por mi cuenta, sería imposible librarme del mortal hierro trenzado que ahora envolvía mis miembros.

Me puse de rodillas, lo que costó mucho, y me prepare para gritar por ayuda. Sin embargo, una vista me freno de hacerlo. Frente a mí, no muy lejos, una ave se me acercaba. Me permití sonreír por primera vez desde que esto comenzó.

"¡Amigo! ¡Amigo! ¡Aquí! Estoy atrapado, ¿¡Podrías ayudarme!?"

No tenía idea de lo que significaba este sueño, ni porque lo había tenido. No había visto ninguna película bélica ni leído ningún libro del género. No tenía idea de porque sentía que conocía a ese tucán y a ese canario, ni tampoco porque me llenaba de gran tristeza la muerte de su camarada.

Solo sabía una cosa: esto era el fin. Una vez ese soldado me liberara, me sentaría en el lugar más seguro que encontrase y esperaría a despertar. Ya había tenido suficiente de mi exploración por el lugar. No había aprendido nada y tan solo había recolectado imágenes perturbadoras que me atormentarían por un buen tiempo.

El soldado frente a mí se acero más. Levante mi ala y le señale para que se apurase. El alambre se encarnaba en mis patas, haciéndome sangrar mucho. Dolía mucho, pero yo sabía que no era real. Era una jugarreta de mi mente alterando mis sentidos. Yo sabía que mi pie estaba bien, pero igualmente este dolor irreal era insoportable. Eso no importaba de todas formas. Mi escape se acercaba a paso ligero y pronto llegaría a mi lado. Estaba feliz… eufórico casi…

Y fue justamente en mi euforia por ser rescatado que no me di cuenta que el ave frente a mi llevaba un uniforme diferente al mío… para ser preciso, uno oscuro.

Mi salvador de repente alzo un arma que no había visto que tenía y un ruido blanco se escuchó… y después de eso, todo se volvió confuso.

Mi pecho exploto… literalmente…

Sentí como un calor infernal atravesaba mis pulmones, para después sentir un intenso dolor. Lleve mi ala al área y luego la alce para ver. El hollín en mis chamuscadas plumas había sido lavado por un espeso líquido rojo.

Mi garganta se cerró, como si una constrictora se acabara de enrollar sobre ella. Mis ojos se sintieron pesados de repente y mi mente se nublo. Mis rodillas cedieron y caí pesadamente de lado, hundiendo en mi carne aún más el maldito alambre de púas.

Se sentía tan real.

El dolor, el miedo, la ansiedad, el deseo de huir, la adrenalina, la tristeza, la impotencia, la humedad de mi sangre, el calor de la herida…

Todo se sentía tan real…

Tan real… que solo en ese momento, cuando mi vida amenguaba… me di cuenta que esta era la realidad.

Perdido en mis pensamientos como estaba, no me di cuenta de que el soldado que me disparo ya estaba a mi lado. Pateando mí ya malherido pecho, fui forzado a yacer boca arriba. Su cara era fría, pero no maliciosa, y de alguna manera también transmitía empatía.

"_Si esta es la realidad… MI REALIDAD..."_

El soldado, que en realidad era un "ella", alzo su rifle con bayoneta para dar el golpe de gracia. Ella era azul, algo más claro que el mío. Bonita, joven, ojos verdes…

"_Entonces… ¿Ha sido mi inconsciente viaje a través de la Tierra de Nadie mi último acto?"_

"Lo siento…" Murmuro mi verdugo. En su cara vi verdadero y puro arrepentimiento.

"_¿Era mi vida real, el sueño verdadero?"_

Entonces, la cobriza bayoneta descendió sobre mí.

Y realidad y sueño se fundieron.


End file.
